The disclosure generally relates to an analog interface for a processor-based device.
Electronic systems typically employ the use of current drivers for purposes of using relatively low or no current signaling to control various devices in the system. A typical current driver may include a transistor, such as a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect-transistor (MOSFET), to control the current to the device. The MOSFET conducts current through its drain-source path, depending on a voltage between the gate and source terminals of the MOSFET